Story Of A Girl
by PunkKitten118
Summary: If one of your childhood enemies just happened to be stationed on the same base that you were on...And also just happened to have become quite good looking...You wouldn't fall for him right?...Right?
1. The History

**Disclaimer**: The only person i own in this story is Jasmine Quinn. I also own the plot...But other then that the only thing i own is nothing. Got it? I will not say this again. This is the only Disclaimer you will force me to write!

**Chapter 1**

Jasmine Quinn ran down the road hurrying to get to school. She had gotten up late and her chores took her longer then usual. She was looking forward to her day. Well...almost. The one person she was not looking forward to seeing was Rafe McCawley and his best friend Daniel Walker. Although she did not like him, Jasmine thought that Danny was nicer than Rafe. She never understood why Rafe hated her so much. She had never done anything to him that she could recall.

Sure her father had fired his father from his job, but that was years ago. It also wasn't a good reason to take it out on her. It was not like she had had anything to do with it.

As all this was going through her head she failed to hear the pounding of feet running toward her. The person slammed into her from behind sending her sprawling on the ground as her books tumbled from her hands. Somehow she managed to miss the mud puddle that was there, but her books unfortunately did not.

She heard the sound of laughing as she looked up into the cold mocking eyes of Rafe McCawley.

"Next time watch were you are going instead of gazing off into space Quinn." he said as he walked past her.

Danny of course was right behind him and "accidentally" stepped on the books pushing them further into the mudd. Mumbling an apology he ran to catch up with Rafe.

"Ooh! Just you wait McCawley!" Jasmine screamed after the retreating figure, "I will get you back for this! Oh! I hate you!"

Danny was trying to hide from her glare and was silently praying that she wouldn't remember him. But Jasmine remembered alright.

"That goes for you too walker! You both are jerks!"

Jasmine gathered her books and then ran off to the school, passing them and being caeful not to show the tears silently streaming down her face.

Danny sighed as he watched her run down the road toward the school house. He didn't have any doubt that she would tell the teacher and they would get into trouble.

"Rafe, why do you have to be so mean to her?" he asked.

"I hate the fact that her father thinks he can fire my dad," Rafe said through gritted teeth, "like he was some piece of garbage that can be thrown away!"

"Yeah but Rafe, thats her _father_" Danny said putting emphasis on the word "father", "not her. She never did anything to you, so I don't see why you have to be mean to her like that."

Rafe just rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why I should be nice." he said signaling with his hand that the conversation was over since they had reached the school house.

True to her word Jasmine took whatever oppurtunity she could to make their lives miserable while they were at school, and sometimes while they were at home.

The last years of high school thats how it was. Rafe and Danny were mortal enemies of Jasmine. Then the year of graduation came and Rafe and Danny joined the airforce. Jasmines father taught her how to fly, but as much as she wanted to become a pilot her mother insisted that she be a nurse and telling her that they didn't allow girls to become pilots.

She didn't enroll until two years after her graduation.


	2. The Boys

**Chapter 2:**

"Rise and shine boys!" called the commanding officer, "Today is the day we see how well we trained you boys to be pilots!"

There were collective groans as the pilots rolled out of their beds.

Daniel "Danny" Walker grabbed his shirt and slipped it on as he looked over at the pilot sleeping in the bunk next to his.

"Rafe!" he called kicking the bunk, "Rafe! Come on man, wake up!"

"magrafphm" Rafe mumbled into his pillow trying to slap Danny's foot away from the bed.

"Ok," Danny sighed, "I'll tell Colonel Doolittle you decided to go agianst orders and sleep in."

These words had the desired affect on Rafe that Danny had intended. Rafe shot up and smacked his head on the bunk above him.

"Ow!" he cried through gritted teeth. "What a way to start a morning!"

Danny laughed and went to finish getting ready.

_Later:_

The pilots were done training and they all landed their planes and climbed out.

"Very good," their commander said, "You all did well and i am proud of you all..."

The commander looked at each pilot until he came to the end of the line and his eyes narrowed.

"Where are McCawley and Walker?"

The other pilots shot each other knowing looks, then looked up as they heard planes screaming toward them from opposite directions.

"Alright Danny we gonna show 'em how to fly. We gonna play chicken. You ready?" Rafe said into his com.

"This ain't the farm and these ain't no crop dusters, I'm not playin chicken with ya." Danny stated.

"Ah, come on, now don't be a baby."

"Not doin it Rafe."

"Well, I'm comin right at ya, you can turn or you can hit me. It's up to you."

"Aah, why you always bustin my ass Rafe?" Danny sighed, "Which way ya goin?"

"Uh, right, no left. Left. I'll go left."

"Okay, we're goin left right?"

"Right, like we're goin left, or right like we're goin right?" Danny asked getting nervous as the planes closed in on each other.

"Well, now you got me all mixed up, I dunno make up your mind!" Rafe yelled.

The pilots on the ground watched as the planes got closer. Holding their breath they watched to see what would happen. They were sure the planes would crash into each other and they would loose two of their best pilots.

"God, Rafe, we're goin right. Righty-Tighty!" Danny yelled as he turned his control stick hard to the right and the planes flew past each other barely making it.

Cheers flew up from the pilots on the ground as Danny and Rafe landed their planes and climbed out.

They looked pretty pleased with themselves until they saw the commanders face.

"You two will report to Colonel Doolittle's office, NOW!"


	3. The Pilot

**Chapter 3**

"Jas! Jas!" cried a young blonde nurse hurrying down the road. "Jasmine wait!"

A young girl of about 20 turned her head to look at the girl running after her. Her brown curls swirled around her shoulders in the gentle breeze. Her lips curved up into a smile, and her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"I am barely walking Betty," she said laughing.

Betty stopped next to her taking dramatically deep breaths which caused both girls to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"Com on or we will be late!" Jasmine said grabbing Betty's arm and leading her towards the hospital.

Today they were giving eye exams and shot to the pilots on the base. This was the first time Jasmine was going to be dealing with pilots. She just hoped they were as nice as the Navy boys had been. She almost laughed out loud at the memory of all the guys that had tried to get a date with her.

When Betty and Jasmine reached the hospital they were surprised by how many pilots were still waiting in line outside. Ignoring the whistles and the cat calls they received, they walked into the hospital and closed the doors.

696969696696969696966969

Danny could have sworn that he had recognized the one nurse that had just walked past.

_'That looked like Jasmine...'_ he thought, then shook his head to rid himself of that thought. _'Jasmine wouldn't be a nurse, she liked flying better.'_

Dismissing the thought he followed behind Rafe in the line heading into the hospital.

696969696966969696

Jasmine looked at the chart that held the schedule for which nurse's would be at each station. She saw that she would be giving shots first and then switching to eye exams late. Sighing she headed toward her station.

She was preparing the shot when the first pilot walked in.

"Drop your skivvies pilot" she said without looking up.

The pilot dropped his file on the table next to her and did what he was told.

"Have you ever had this shot Mr..." she looked at his chart, "Walker?"

_'Walker...Now why does that sound familiar?' _She thought, _'It can't be Danny Walker...Can it?'_

"No, Ma'am" Walker said "I haven't, but there is a first time for everything I guess."

She let out a small laugh at his attempt of a joke.

"Ma'am, can I ask you something?" he asked, his back still turned.

"You just did," she said, slight amusement in her voice, "But go ahead."

She still hadn't looked at him because she was busy getting the shot dosage right.

"This won't..." he paused then continued in a quieter voice so she had to strain to hear him. "This won't hurt, will it?"

Jasmine finally looked up at the back of his head.

_'A pilot afraid of a shot!'_

She took the needle and walked quietly to stand next to him.

He looked over at her and became mesmerized by her bright blue eyes.

"It won't hurt if you don't think about it" she said quietly.

"I am having trouble thinking about anything right now."

As he said that he felt a small prick but ignored it. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He loved how her curls framed her face and tumbled down her shoulder.

"Ok, move on I have other patients to attend to" she said.

Danny blinked out of his trance.

"Don't I need the shot?" he asked slightly confused.

"Well," she said slowly moving closer, "as much as I would love to stay here and chat with you..."

She leaned over his shoulder.

"You have some piloting skills to master and I have more patients to attend to."

As she said that she jabbed him with the needle.

Girmacing he straightened up and giving her one last look that clearly told her he wasn't happy, left the cubicle.

As she was preparing the next shot she couldn't help thinking, _'I wonder if I know him...He seems so familiar.'_


	4. The Annoyance

Chapter 4:

After her break, Jasmine was transferred to doing eye exams.

She had switched spots with Evelynn and personally she liked giving the eye exams instead of the shots.

As she sat down, she called the next patient to come in. She took his file from him and, without looking up, asked him to read the bottom line.

"EXOMAPQ"he read clearly.

Jasmine almost dropped the paper she was holding.

"_I recognize that voice!" _she thought. _"Is he stalking me or something? Why couldn't he have chosen a different line? Why did he-"_

"Did I pass or should I try again?" he asked, interupting her thoughts.

"Oh, um, yes you passed" she stuttered, "Now move along so I can help the next pilot...please."

She made a shooing motion with her hands when she noticed he hadn't moved.

She also noticed that he was looking at her as though amused by her.

"Well?" she said getting irratated, "Why are you just standing there? Go on, leave."

"You still have my file ma'am." he responded calmly.

She looked down at the file she was holding.

"Oh, I am...sorry." she said quietly, handing the file to him.

"Thank you" he said smiling sweetly before walking away.

She placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming in outrage.

_'Goodness that man was annoying!'_ She thought to herself. _'Thank gooness I won't have to see him anymore!'_

_ Authors Note:_

_ Please review! Please! It means so much to me. Honest it does. It doesn't have to be long or beautifully poetic...just a short "I like it!" will do. _

_thanks!  
Punkkitten.  
_


	5. The Introduction

_**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers! I am so glad you like my story! I hope to be able to keep this one updated about once a week. If i have any writers block you will just have to review double the times to take it away. Hahaha. Happy Reading! .**_

**Chapter 5 **

Jasmine put her cloak on and stuffed her hands into her gloves before walking out of the hospital and locking the doors.

As she was walking down the steps she heard giggling coming from somewhere to her left. When she looked over she saw Evelynn laughing with a soldier and the soldiers head was in her lap.

"Goodnight Evelynn!" she called, laughing as Evelynn jumped and jerked around to look at her.

"Oh goodness do not do that Jasmine!" Evelynn called back to the retreating figure. "And Goodnight to you too!"

Had Jasmine looked back at that moment she would have seen someone that would have shocked her. But she continued her silent walk to the house she shared with some of the other nurses.

Humming a tune softly to herself, she looked up at the sky. There were no clouds and the stars were shining so beautifully. She was so caught up in looking at the stars and the moon that she wasn't watching were she was going.

"Oooff!" "Ahhh!"

Jasmine shut her eyes bracing herself for the pain that was sure to come from falling to the ground.

She flung her hands out to brace herself and they landed on...Clothes!

Jasmine was immeadiatly shocked thinking that someone had left a mattress and their clothes lying outside on the road.

However, that is what happens to someone's mind when they are exhausted. They begin to think crazy things.

When Jasmine's eyes snapped open she was stunned to see that it was a soldier she had in fact landed on. What was worse it that it was that pilot...Walker was his name if she remembered correctly. Boy did she ever remember him.

"Walker!" Jasmine cried rolling off of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't hurt yourself when you trip obviously." Danny quipped as he stood and offered her a hand.

"Well I can assure you that even if you had not been here I would have been quite alright" Jasmine replied dusting the grass from her skirt.

"Is that so?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes thats so!" Jasmine said glaring at the mocking smile he was directing at her. "Now if you would be so kind as to stop following me.." She continued trying to step around him.

"Following you?" Danny asked incredolously while blocking her escape. "Ma'am I am most definitly not following you. I don't know what i did to make you angry at me but I can assure you I will make it up to you."

"Besides following me around the hospital, crashing into me as I was trying to head home and denying me the chance to continue on my way...No you did not do anything to make me angry." Jasmine said exasperated. "Please if you would just let me get to my bunk I would appreciate it."

"I am sorry for doing those things" Danny said as he continued to stand in her way. Ignoring the 'Yeah Right' look she was giving him. "I do believe i need to introduce myself the proper way. My name is Daniel Walker. Most people call me Danny."

Jasmine sighed. It wasn't entirely his fault. After all, she was the one that bumped into him.

"Nurse Jasmine. It was wonderful to meet you." Jasmine scooted around him and continued to walk to her bunkhouse. But what he said next nearly made her heart stop.

"It was wonderful to meet you too Jasmine Quinn."

_**A/N:**_

_**Oooo! Cliff hanger! I love cliff hangers! Ok well thats actually a lie. I hate them when i am reading someone elses story and i get really into it and then all of the sudden...THE CHAPTER ENDS! And there are no more chapters after that! I can't take it! **_

_**But when its me writing the cliff hanger i love it. Hahaha. I will try to post the next chapter soon so that you won't be in suspense for toooo long. **_

_**Remember to review! Big, Small, I love them all! .**_

_**Lata!**_

_**PunkKitten**_


	6. The Condition

**_Authors note: I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update this story! I didn't forget about it i swear i didn't! I just had MAJOR writers block and couldn't think of where to go next with the story. But that is gone now and i am updating as a christmas gift. haha. _**

**_Merry Christmas Nora! Here is the gift you asked for :o) Hope I don't let you down with this chapter. I worked on it for a long time._**

**_Disclaimer: I own all the stuff you don't recognize. And all the plot lines you don't recognize too. Thats mine also. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 6:**

Jasmine stood completely still hoping against hope that she had heard him wrong.

Danny took a step toward her. She knew that if she turned around she would be just a few inches from him.

"I didn't think you'd become a nurse." He said softly but she could still hear him. "I thought you liked flying better. I was suprised when you walked by me into the hospital. I could tell it was you. Even though you changed…in a good way though."

Jasmine didn't know how to respond to that. _'He knew it was me the whole time? Why didn't he say anything then? Why did he wait to confront me while I was alone? Does he still hate me?' _

These questions were flying through her head and gave her such a headache she became dizzy and staggered a bit in her attempt to turn around and face him. Danny caught hold of her arm holding her steady, but once the dizziness subsided she shook his hand off.

"Well now you know it's me. I guess I couldn't really expect to hide from you the whole time." She said, Danny thought he caught just the faintest bit of hope in her voice when she had said that last sentence.

"Why would you wanna hide from me? I'm a friend. A person you know in all of these people that you only just met."

Jasmine looked up into his eyes. "You mean you don't remember how you and that jerk used to treat me?" she asked, her eyes darkening as she remembered all the things they had done.

Danny looked down and shook his head. "Yeah I remember that…but would you believe me if I said I only did that because Rafe wanted me to? That deep down I didn't ever hate you?"

Jasmine snorted very un-lady like.

"Your right I wouldn't believe you. Now if you don't mind I will continue on to my bunk and try to get some sleep even though by now there is barely a few more hours until daybreak."

She turned on her heel and started walking quickly to her bunk house which was just a yard or two away, so close…

"Jasmine wait!" Danny grabbed her arm stopping her in mid step.

…and yet so far.

"Will you believe me if I take you out to dinner?"

Jasmine looked at him in disbelief.

"What kind of question is that!" she cried. "I won't believe you even if you do take me to dinner, so please leave me to continue doing my job and politely ignore me the rest of the time you are a pilot or I am a nurse!"

Jasmine tried to break his grip on her arm but he held on tight.

"Come to dinner with me or we'll stand here all night."

'_I can't believe he is being so rude!' _Jasmine thought, _'He never would have acted this way when we were little. Being a pilot must have changed him..'_

"Fine!" Jasmine said exasperated. "I will go to dinner with you. But after that you have to promise you will ignore me the rest of the time!"

Danny frowned.

"Fine, I promise I'll ignore you the rest of the time…" Danny said, "or I'll try to anyway." That last bit he muttered to himself so that she couldn't hear him.

Danny released his grip on her arm and noticed her rubbing it a little bit.

"Sorry about the arm. I will pick you up tomorrow when you get off from your shift at the hospital."

Not waiting for her reply he turned and walked quickly away.

Jasmine stood there with her mouth hanging open as though she was going to say something, then turned and made her way into the bunk house.

'_That Danny Walker has sure gotten BOLD over the last few years…"_ she thought to herself as she got ready for bed.

'_It is going to be difficult to keep that promise. Something feels like it is just pulling me to her…I can't explain it." _Danny sighed as he walked to his bunk house across the base.

**_Authors Second Note:_**

**_I hope you liked it. I will try to update more often but i would like reviews. So Please press that cute little grey button and review my story! Thanks a lot!_**

**_PunkKitten_**


	7. The Dreaded Day

**Chapter 7:**

Jasmine woke up in the morning glad to have the morning shift off. She had to report at noon and stay until seven instead. She had a killer headache and she had barely gotten any rest the night before. She kept having nightmares about what her dinner with Danny would be like tonight. Thankfully everyone was out and about when she woke up. They probably would have agreed that she looked like a wreck.

"I can't believe this. I don't want to go with him tonight!" She kept repeating to herself.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door close lightly as Evelyn walked in.

"Jas I am so glad you are in here!"

Jasmine turned away from the mirror where she was fixing her hair and stared blankly at her. When Evelyn didn't continue she finally spoke.

"Why are you glad I am in here? Where else would I be? Out on the deck of a ship watching sailors and getting a tan?" Jasmine got a thoughtful look her face. "Ya know that last bit doesn't so that bad."

"Oh stop playing!" Evelyn said coming to sit down on the bed next to where Jasmine was standing. "I am glad you are in here because we are one person short over at the hospital."

"What? What happened? I thought everything was covered?"

"Well apparently there was a mix up with the shift schedules and so one of the new trainee nurses thought she had the morning shift off as well. She disappeared from the base and no one knows where she went either. Can you cover?"

Jasmine could feel her headache growing bigger by the second. But what could she do? She couldn't say no because she was that only one left on the base not working morning shift.

"Yeah sure left me finish getting ready and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Great! Thanks!"

Evelyn got up off the bed and headed out the door.

"Ten says I will have to stay there until 7 anyway. Great." Jasmine muttered.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Ugh, sailors! Can't they take care of themselves? Showering would be nice." Jasmine complained after she had finished patching up a sailor that had taken a bad fall and cracked his head off of one of the sharp corners on the deck of his ship.

Betty looked at her and laughed.

"Whats the matter Jas?" she asked. "Sailors are cute!"

"Nah pilots are better." Jasmine said, going to sit on the bed across from her. She checked the clock on the wall. Could time move any slower? It seemed like it had been 6:55pm for the longest time. But really she didn't want time to move ahead because that would mean…

"Oh hey girls check it out!" Betty said with a grin, "Pilot at ten o'clock! Oh and doesn't he look scrumpicious!"

"Betty please don't say that it sounds as though you want to eat him not date him." Jasmine said without looking.

"Well if she ate me then we would have a problem. Wouldn't we?" A voice said from behind her.

Jasmines back stiffened. Slowly she put down the pen and the file she was updating and turned to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked although really she already knew. But maybe if she pretended to forget then he wouldn't make her go.

"You can't fool me. You have probably been staring at that clock wondering if time could stand still so that seven wouldn't come at all. Right?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"_Dang it! How did he know?"_ Jasmine thought at the same time she said "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ha that's funny. But you are still coming to dinner with me." He said as he took hold of her arm and grabbed her sweater off the hanger.

Jasmine glanced frantically at the faces of her co-workers hoping they might take pity on her and stop her from leaving with this mad man. He had to be a mad man! He was dragging her to dinner with him without her consent. What kind of man would want to have dinner with a girl that obviously wasn't interested in him?

"I hope you don't mind the diner. I can't afford much else." Danny said as he walked, holding her hand in a firm grasp.

Sadly her friends just smiled, waved and made encouraging thumbs up signs.

"_You probably all think he is so great don't you?" _Jasmine thought harshly. _"You wouldn't think that if you had known him from when he was younger! You would think the same thing I do. He is crazy!"_

**Authors Note:**

Hey thanks for reading and commenting peeps! I love the comments that I get. They help inspire me. You may think I am being silly but comments really do help! Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I know I should work on it more often but stuff has been crazy right now. So hopefully it will work out that I will get the chance to write more. This chapter probably isn't the greatest…but I wanted to update nonetheless. Let me know what you think! LEAVE A COMMENT! THAT'S THE BEST WAY! Lol.

Luv ya's!

PunkKitten


	8. The Date

**_Authors note:_ **_Sorry it took so long for me to upload another chapter. I had severe writers block and i never really got the chance to break it until now. I wrote a longer chapter then usual so hopefully it will be good. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I honestly update sooner if i get reviews. Really i do. Or i try anyway. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!! It means a lot to me really it does! 3 3_

_On with the story!!! YaY! ._

**Chapter 8:**

"_What in the world am I going to talk to him about?!" _thought Jasmine frantically as they waited to be seated. Danny still had not let go of her hand. _"Humph. Probably thinks I will try to run away if he does."_

They were show to a little table in the corner of the diner where almost no one was sitting. Danny finally let her hand go as soon as they were seated.

"Now, you can order whatever you like and then we will talk." Danny said as he looked through the menu.

Jasmine picked up her menu and looked through it.

"I would like a coke to start out with and the hamburger and fries," she told the waiter and then looked at him as she continued, "and I have absolutely nothing to talk to you about so really this is a waste of time."

"I would like the same," Danny said to the waiter, "and if we don't have anything to talk about I guess I will just have to sit and stare at you the whole time. Let me tell you I have no problem at all with staring at you. I can memorize your face that way."

"Oh really, when did you ever get this mushy? Memorize my face indeed." Jasmine huffed.

"Well then find something to talk about. I will help you. You can start by telling me why you became a nurse instead of trying out to be a pilot."

Jasmine took a sip of her coke.

"Fine, if you must know. It was because my mother wanted me to be one. She said the Air force was no place for a lady and that the only thing I could do with my life that would be useful is become a nurse."

"You should come to the base one day. You would love to see all the planes that are there." Danny said taking a bite out of his burger.

"Would, but can't sadly because I am not sure how my schedule is set up so I would really never know when I am free."

"See that wasn't so hard." Danny said with a smug look on his face.

"What wasn't so hard? What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked confused.

"Finding something to talk about wasn't that hard."

"Oh, well…I-" Jasmine was cut off by another voice.

"Well look what we have here! Danny got himself a date with a nurse! Way to go! How long were you gonna wait to tell me this!"

Jasmines hands shook underneath the table as Rafe slid into the seat next to Danny. _"Please don't recognize me! Please don't recognize me!"_

"Well are you going to introduce me or do I have to find out this pretty things name myself?" Rafe asked slapping Danny on the shoulder.

Danny glanced at Jasmine. _"He will find out sooner or later so might as well tell him."_

"Rafe McCawley I would like you to meet Jasmine Quinn." He said and then waited for the thunder.

But it never came.

"Jasmine Quinn it is an honor to meet you." Rafe said taking her hand and kissing it.

Jasmine drew back her hand slowly. She was in shock and she was wondering if maybe he had not recognized her or maybe he was no longer mad about the petty things he had been mad about when they were younger.

Maybe…just maybe…he had forgotten all about it.

Rafe was caught up in talking to Danny when he suddenly stopped and looked at her. More closely this time. His eyes slowly took on an angry sort of look and jasmine knew in about two seconds he was going to burst.

"Maybe we should call it a night. I am tired from working all day. It was nice to meet you. Have a wonderful chat with your friend." She said while grabbing her purse and standing up from the table.

She left Danny sitting there stunned as she hurried away from the table. She did not want to be in a public place like this when Rafe blew his top.

Rafe looked at her retreating back and then said "Jasmine Quinn." Before jumping up and running after her.

"Rafe wait!" Danny followed him for two reasons, one, to get jasmine back, and the second was to make sure Rafe didn't do anything stupid.

Jasmine was hurrying down the streets trying to put as much distance as possible between her and the diner when she heard pounding footsteps behind her. Turning her head to look back she saw Rafe running towards her with Danny hot on his heels.

"Oh!" Jasmine cried as she started running to get away. It wasn't really Danny she was trying to get away from. It was Rafe. She had no idea what he would do to her now that he found out who she was and she did not care to stay and find out either.

"Rafe would you stop chasing after her like she is a thief!" danny yelled catching up with Rafe and jerking him to a stop.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Rafe yelled at Danny.

"Me?!" Danny yelled back annoyed, "You're the one chasing after her like she stole something! Why did you have to scare her like that? She will probably get lost now thanks to you."

Rafe looked at Danny with disgust. "Why are you taking her out on a date in the first place? You know how much she hated us. You know what she did to us! Why would you want to treat her nicely? She should be beaten thoroughly for everything she ever did! Had she not been a girl I would have done it long ago!"

"God, Rafe that was when we were kids! Can't you forgive her? Its not like we didn't do bad stuff to her too. Its time to put that behind you. Get over it!" Danny said as he turned in the direction Jasmine had continued to run. "I will see you back at the barracks. I have to go find her to make sure she is safe."

Danny left Rafe standing there seething on the pavement as he ran off to find Jasmine.

Jasmine ran until she was breathless. She didn't know where she was but she knew that if she didn't stop for breath she would likely die from over exertion. She leaned up against a wall with her eyes closed trying to slow down her heart.

"_You would think the idiot would have gotten over all that stuff from when we were kids. But I guess not."_

Suddenly two hands grabbed her shoulders and a person cried "Jasmine!" which cause her to shriek and open her eyes.

"Oh gosh its you!" She said when she saw Danny standing in front of her. "Give me a heart attack why don't you?" She snapped at him.

"Well next time let me know you want to leave, don't just get up and run" Danny shot back. "Come on I will take you home." Danny grabbed her hand and started walking and she had no choice but to follow him.

They stopped outside of the door when they got to her barracks.

"Well, this is goodnight. Goodnight Danny." She said as she prepared to walk up the steps. "Oh, and don't forget our agreement now. You are to ignore me the rest of the time. I haven't forgotten that you know. Have a good life as a pilot!" She turned to walk up the steps but he still had a hold of her hand.

"Well I guess there is just one thing left to do." Danny said as he pulled sharply on her arm causing her to fall off the top step and into his arms.

"Daniel Walker I was not kidding when I said I was tired. I really am now let me go this instant or I will scream for help!" Jasmine hissed wrenching her arm away from him and stepping back.

Before she could say another word though he had bent his head and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Uh…I…You…" Jasmine was in shock and couldn't think of anything to say.

"Goodnight Jasmine, it was wonderful to spend the evening with you and I hope that I will see you again soon." Danny said before he turned and left heading to his barracks at the other end of the base.

Jasmine stood there staring after him.

"_Why in the world did he do that?" _she thought as she turned and headed into the house. _"Maybe he really did go mad…"_

**_Well? Did you like it? Ooo he kissed her! Awesome. But who knows if it will happen again. And why did Rafe just up and run after her like that? Did he really want to beat her up like he said he would hae long ago if she hadn't been a girl? Who knows! You will have to find out! hahahahahahaha. cough ok...ummm anyway... REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! THANK YOU!! _**

**_Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
3 PunkKitten_**


	9. The News

**Chapter 9**

The door of the hospital burst open and a young girl that was quite new to the nurses station flew into the room giggling.

"You will never guess whats going on!!" she cried and she stopped by where Jasmine and Evelyn were sitting.

"No we won't unless you tell us." Jas said trying to keep a straight count on the medicine bottles she was checking for inventory.

"Well its not very good news for me because its not going to affect me but its very good news for you!" the girl said happily.

"Goodness Margo would you please just tell us already?" Evelyn said, "My head is already spinning from counting so much today."

"Oh alright!" Margo giggled, "Your getting transfered to Pearl Harbor!! Your going to Hawaii!!! Isn't that wonderful?!"

Jas jumped and scattered the bottles that she was counting all over the desk.

_'Good grief you'd think she was a three yr old that got her first puppy!' _she thought to herself.

"Hawaii?" Evelyn asked, "How do you know that we are getting transferred to Hawaii?"

"Well me and the one captains daughter are really good friends and she found out that he found out that his wife had found out from her best friend that---"

"Stop!" Jas cried. "My head!"

"Well you asked me how i knew so i was trying to tell you!" Margo said exasperated.

"Just...nevermind." Jas said trying to figure out where she had left off in the inventory.

Margo left the hospital to go find others to tell.

"You know she is just excited because that means that she will be in charge here while we are gone" Evelyn told Jasmine when the other girl had left.

"Yes I know. You'd think she didn't like us." Jas said laughing.

----------------------------------------------------

Later on that night they went dancing with the airforce pilots. Rafe and Evelyn were having a good time out on the floor. Danny was sitting next to a very uncomfortable looking Jasmine.

"Danny seems to be shy around the ladies" Evelyn said quietly to Rafe.

"He just isn't sure of himself." Rafe said without looking over at where Danny was sitting. "Get him in a plane and he is sure of himself."

"You two seem very close" Evelyn replied.

"He's like my brother and my right hand."

"A right hand thats straying pretty far south of my waste at the moment."

Rafe grinned down at her. "Sorry."

----------------------------------

Jasmine sat in the booth next to Danny wondering why she had agreed to come on this outrageous trip to the city. She still had packing to do before they left of Pearl Harbor and it was very akward to be sitting next to him. She had no idea what she was doing there.

"So...Would you want to dance?" Danny finally asked her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Do you have a better reason other then just cause?"

"No."

"Can you say more then just one word I feel like I'm talkin to a door."

_'Gosh he is annoying! Can't he just leave me alone to sit here and be uncomfortable?!'_

Jasmine didn't answer him and didn't look at him either.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Is there a reason for that or is it just cause?"

"Theres a reason."

"Care to tell me?"

"No."

Danny sat there studying her face. He was trying very hard to break her out of the shell she was in.

"I heard we are being transfered to Pearl Harbor." He tried again. "What do you think about that?"

"I am not sure." Jasmine replied stiffly.

"You going to give me the cold shoulder while we are in Hawaii too?"

"I'm considering it."

One of the other pilots came over to the table completely missing the exchange.

"Would you care to dance?" He said to Jasmine. He didn't see the look that Danny had given him.

"Why I would love to!" Jasmine exclaimed as she took his hand and he led her to the floor.

Danny watched them leave without saying a word but he was fuming.

_'He has no right to dance with her!'_

Danny's thoughts surprised him. He wasn't sure why he felt so protective and such of her. He had the urge to jump up and punch the guy in the face for holding her so close. Instead he just sat by and watched them dance.

**Authors Note:**

_**Sorry it took so long to write this. I've been busy working and trying to get stuff ready for when my boyfriend comes home from iraq. So I am kind of relating to this movie at the moment. I am working on the next chapter and i hope to have it finished and posted soon.**_

_**PunkKitten**_


	10. The Change

**Chapter 10**

Rafe look over at Danny and saw his eyes trained on something one the dance floor. Following his glare he caught sight of Jasmine dancing with one of the other pilots. He didn't think too much about it but he wondered what had Danny fumin' in his seat.

Evelyn smiled up at him catching his attention again.

"I can't wait until we get to Hawaii," she said. "All those sandy beaches, and sun tans."

Rafe smiled down at her but Evelyn saw a slight hint of sadness. He was hiding something from her and she wasn't sure what it was.

"Ev can we go somewhere and talk?" Rafe asked quietly kissing her forehead softly.

"Of course" she said as she let him lead her from the floor.

They walked down by the harbor and he pulled her over to where a boat was tied to the dock.

"Rafe what are you doing?" she asked him as he untied the boat and helped her climb in.

"I have something I want to show you."

He started the engine and steered the boat toward the ship that was not too far away. He helped her onto the cargo plank and then climbed up himself. After raising it so they were pretty far up he stopped it and sat down. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her down next to him to hold her.

"Rafe this is beautiful."

"I can think of something else thats pretty nice" he smiled before kissing her softly on the lips. "Ev I need to tell you something...."

-----------------------------------------------

Jasmine was getting tired of dancing with the pilot. He was trying to make her care for him by telling her that he was being trained for war. She was pretty sure that if he really was sent away to the war she wouldn't miss him that much. He couldn't dance either. Her feet probably had bruises all over them.

"So," the pilot was saying, "how do you know Walker?"

That caught her off guard. "I'm sorry?"

"How do you know Walker?" he repeated. "He's staring at you like your his ex or something."

"Oh. He is just an acquaintance. I don't really know him."

"Oh, well do you want to get to know me instead?"

Jasmine almost burst out laughing at him but instead she kept a straight face. She was about to answer when her arm was gripped firmly in a strong hand and when she turned to see who it was Danny stood so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"We need to talk."

That was all he said before disengaging her from the other pilot and guiding her out the door.

"Would you please let me go and stop acting like a cave man?" Jasmine said trying to keep her steps matching his so her arm wouldn't bruise. He just kept walking leading her further down the street.

"Danny?" she tried again and when he didn't respond she stopped dead. "Danny Walker you let me go this instant!"

He stopped and turned to look at her. His grip on her arm was still firm but it wasn't a bruising hold that it had been while they were walking.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Me?!" she stared at him in shock. "You are the one that grabbed my arm and dragged me away from a perfectly good dance partner while i was enjoying my dance!"

"He was all over you!" he yelled.

Some people that were walking down the street turned to stare before hurrying away. They didn't want to witness a lovers quarrel, and thats definitly what it looked like.

"We were dancing!" Jasmine yelled back. "Of course he is going to hold me like that otherwise the dancing would be pointless! But why in the world would it matter?!"

Danny took her arm and moved her down a secluded street with less people.

"Because...I don't know but I didn't like it."

"Danny you need to explain what you dont like because I am not your girl and I am allowed to dance with anyone I want however I want."

"Well maybe thats what I don't like." Danny said releasing her arm and stepping away from her. "Maybe I don't like that you aren't my girl. Maybe i felt like that this whole time."

Jasmine didn't know what to say. He was telling her that he liked her in a round about way. She had no idea what to say to that.

_'Although he did become gorgeous and he is really strong....yummy.'_

Jasmine had the urge to slap the thought from her head. She didn't know what to do and she was pretty sure that she liked him too. Then again she always had there was no doubt about that. But she had covered it up with the dislike that had been there since childhood. Now that was gone and she had nothing to hide under.

Danny stepped in front of her so close she was sure if she raised her head her nose would brush his chin.

"Jas we can't go on being enemies forever. We need to do something about this."

Jasmine stared at his shoulder. "Please take me home danny..."

He stepped back and looked at her face. "Alright."

He hailed a taxi and took her back to the base.

Evelyn came back an hour later crying and told Jasmine all about Rafe being sent to help fight the war in Germany. Jasmine tried to comfort her that night before they both fell asleep dreaming of two different pilots.


End file.
